First date
by JamesXScorpius
Summary: Scorpius and James II's First date! James/Scorpius Contains Slash/Boy's love/Yaoi etc... Sorry about my granmmar.I promise I'll improve it!


**First date  
One-shot,SLASH!,Yaoi  
Rate: NC-15, which means include blowjob, but no gay fuck.(for now XD)  
Pairing: James Sirius Potter/ Scorpius Malfoy  
Warning: Sorry for my poor grammar and writing skills. English is not my first language!  
**

* * *

_Scorpius couldn't sleep._

He knew he must do something about it before Albus –who was his only roommate- woke up and asked him some stupid questions which had nothing to do with thing he was concerned about.  
The boy got off from his bed and walked toward his desk, opened the drawer and looked for the red paper, which he has read it more than ten times. Scorpius lifted the book up softly and took the paper under it, he sat down on the floor, using a light from the moon to read the letter.

_" Scorp,_  
_Meet me in the great hall at 10, I'll take you to Hogsmeade._  
_ J."_

They've been seeing each other for month without any date. That's why this letter made Scorpius got really excited and nervous. The blond smiled at the letter and put it back to the drawer. He started to feel a bit sleepy now.  
Time seemed to walk slower for Scorpius, He took a shower and got dress for 3 hours, but it still 8a.m., so he decided to go for a breakfast before Al.  
The blonde started looking for his lover since he arrived a canteen, but he wasn't here.

'Overslept'

This word came to the boy's head immediately, he sighed and walk away to the great hall, leaving his breakfast behind without touching any of it.  
When he walked in the great thing Scorpius saw was a dark brown, curly hair boy in a black leather jacket and trousers. The brunet was closing his eyes, didn't know that the younger boy was staring at him until Scorpius was in his rightful mind (which took much more than a few minutes.) He tugged gently James's jacket. The elder boy opened his eyes, starred at Scorpius for a moment with surprising, then smiled.

"You look gorgeous, love"

"Th- Thanks"

The boy answered, he could feel a shake in his voice and hoped James didn't hear it. He didn't want to ruin everything.

"What happened Scorp? Bat got your toungue?"

James smirked,took his boyfriend to a cornner of the hall and lifted Scorpius's chin up, then press his mouth against Scorpius's softly.

"This is the first time I see you acting like this, lucky me"

Scorpius's cheek went red, he couldn't do anything but followed James to Hogsmeade.

"This is your first time here, right?"

James asked, holding Scorpius's cold, pale younger boy nodded

"Officially yes"

"What do you mean 'officially'?"

James raised his eyebrow, stopped to listen to his boy's answer.

"Last year, I came here to find you, but only a few minutes, then I went back to the castle."

"Me?For what?"

James's eyebrow seemed to raise higher, Scorpius looked away and answered.

"To thank you for a Valentine gift."

"Oh Scorp, why you have to be this damn cute!"

By Scorpius's answer, James seemed to get crazy, he punched his face,pulled his hair and mumbled something like

'be patient James'or 'He is 13! What the hell am I thinking of!'

The blonde tried his best not to giggle and followed James to the three broomsticks inn.

* * *

"two butterbeers, please"

James ordered, he and Scorpius were sitting in the darkest side of the inn so no one could noticed them. James wanted their relationship to be a secret beforeeveryone ready for it (which seemed to be too long in Scorpius's opinion).

"So, you're good there, right? I mean.. ya know, in Slytherin"

James started the felt a bit glad to see that James also hesitated, it gave him more confident to answer.

"Yeah, Al helps me a lot."

James norrowed his eyes, it became crystal clear for Scorpius that James didn't fancy his words so much.

"jealous?"

The blonde grinned, watching James's face turned red. The elder boy pretended that he didn't hear anything.  
Scorpius's smile seemed to get wider.

"Trust me James, I love you."

"Then prove it."

Scorpius fell into silence. The boy leaned forward to James and pressed his trembling mouth softly, barely touched James's lips.  
Unexpectedly, James wrapped his arms around Scorpius's head. The boy wided his eyes with surprised as the older boy thrusted his tongue into Scorpius's mouth. The scent of butterbeer was spreaded inside, the blonde pushed James away as soon as he started to know what happened.  
Scorpius huffed. James, who realized what he had done, quietly put money on the table and walked out the inn. Scorpius was shocked, he really loved James, but all he had done was screwed up everything.

* * *

"Where is James?"

Scorpius walked into Gryffindore common room, looking for the brunet.

"In his room."

Rose answered, not even look up from the book. She wasn't an idiot, so there's no need to hide anything from her. Fortunately, Rose never told anyone about their relationship.

"Thanks"

Scorpius rushed to James's room, His roommate didn't come back from Hogsmeade yet, so Scorpius opened the door without asking for any permission.

"Ja-"  
It's like he was frozen. The one he wanted to see sat on the bed, staring at Scorpius with shocked.

"I...I just..."  
The Slytherin boy looked at his untidy cloth and bright red face, understanded everything easily. The boy walked toward James and knelt down.

"Don't push youself this much James, I'm not that naive. If it's only mouth then I can do it for you."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You've already done it! You make me think you hate me! like I'm the one who ruined your day!"

Scorpius shouted, looking at his lover angrily.  
James fisted his hand.

"Do you think I want you to think that way?Do you really think I hate you?"  
James's voice was shaking and Scorpius knew it, the blonde kissed his lover on his cheeks and smiled.

"Then do not hide it from me again."  
The pale hand grabbed james's cock, rubbed it gently, and then lick it slowly. He wasn't sure how to do it, but the elder boy's hand that stroked his hair made Scorpius tried to do it more, sending James's cock deeper into his warm mouth, moved his head faster and listened to the brunet's groan.

A moment later, Scorpius could feel a warm, viscous liquid squirted into his mouth. He tried to swallow it all, James's mouth was agape at him surprisingly, and it turned to a smile later.

"I- I really don't know what to say."

"Just say the same words as you use to say when your girl did it for you, I don't mind."

Scorpius lied, acted like he didn't care.

"I still don't know what to say, Scorpy, you are my first."

James laughed out loud when Scorpius narrowed his eyes in disbelief "C'mon Scorp, I'm 14! how many experinces I have to passed"

He leaned down to kissed the boy and whispered.

"I love you, Scorpius."

"You know my feeling,James"

Scorpius smiled back. James lifted him up andlaid him down on the bed. Two boys held each other's hand, and fell asleep.

It's the best date ever.

END.

* * *

**This is my first HP fan fiction in English. Please leave you comment below, I really want to improve my grammar and writing skill!**

**By the way, I'm Thai. Nice to meet you!**


End file.
